Becoming: Friends
by Gigi13
Summary: Set During 'Becoming Part 2'. As Buffy is talking about the slaything to Joyce, Spike and a young Dawn Summers talk about certain things such as a common dislike for a certain other male vampire. A special friendship forms that will last for years to com


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people.

A/N: This is basically Becoming Part 2, but with a Dawn/Spike scene added in, because you can never get enough of the Dawn/Spike friendship. There is also foreshadowing to after 'The Gift'. And all reference that might involve other Dawn/Spike or Dawn/Angel interaction, I just made up now. And I must warn, there is quite a bit of Angel jokes/ hatred/bashing from the duo, so if you don't like that, this really isn't something you'll like.

* * *

Spike had found himself in awkward situations before. It went with the whole 'evil vampire' territory, but this was the awkwardest of them all; by far. He still had business to take care of, so he couldn't leave. So he just sat back and watched what was going on in front of him.

"Buffy, maybe you should go up and lay down, I'll bring you some cocoa," Joyce Summers said, which sparked Spikes interest.

"I'd like cocoa," he stated, he was ignored and the awkwardness went on.

"I'm not sick, mom, I'm a slayer," Buffy insisted. The two went on arguing. There she was, Buffy Summers, the one slayer he hasn't been able to kill, being yelled at by her mommy. Spike finally found the humor in it, and laughed. The Summers women turned and stared at him.

"Oh sorry, didn't realize that was out loud. Please, go on." He said.

"Let's talk about this in the kitchen," Buffy suggested. Her and Joyce went into the kitchen. It was when they did that, that allowed him to see there was a girl with long brown hair sitting on the staircase wearing a pink night gown. He knew this girl, after all, he tried to kidnap her not long after Open School Night. Emphasis on tried. Buffy stopped him. The girl was her sister. Out of boredom, he went over to the stairs. Surprisingly, she smiled at him.

"What?" he asked curiously, confused as to why she wasn't at all scared.

"Are you really gonna help Buffy kill Angel?" she asked, which made him realize she had been sitting there for a while.

"Ah...yeah."

Her smile got wider, "that's good." At that moment, Spike place this girl near the top of his list of favorite people.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's a poop head." she just moved up higher. "You can sit if you'd like," she then said as she moved to one side of the step she was on, he took her up on the offer.

"Why do say that? I mean, not that I don't bloody agree, cause I do, I just want your take on it."

"He's stupid."

"Don't I know it."

"He said mean things to me recently, and my Xander."

Spike nodded, Angelus had told him about the encounter he had with her recently when she and Xander were standing outside Buffy's hospital room when she was sick. He did say 'mean things' as she put it. "I heard" then something else clicked in his head, "...wait your Xander?" he questioned a bit shocked considering that boy had about 7 years on her. _'I guess all Summers girls like older men,'_ he mentally mused.

"Well, he doesn't know yet he's mine. But he will. One day. Soon."

Spike now understood it was just a childish crush and one day some other guy that hung around her sister would take his place. "I see. I tried to do something mean to you once, do you not like me?" he decided to ask.

Dawn shrugged, "well I didn't because you're a vampire and tried to take me, but if you don't like Angel and are gonna help Buffy to kill him, then you're not bad. Besides, he also has a funny smell to him, you don't."

Spike scrunched up his face, "I know. It's the hair gel. Bloody idiot buys the worst smelling kinds, as well as packing a whole bottle on top of his head."

"He doesn't like it when you talk to him when he's trying to put it on," Dawn added.

"I know! He get's all 'I trying to concentrate', yeah, like he's capable of that."

"Yup. I tried once. Back when he was non-evil Angel and was babysitting me in his place not long after you tried to take me."

Spike was horrified, "Buffy made you stay with him? Bloody hell, you would've been better off with me. I wouldn't have done something **that** torturous to you. That's just sick. I'm sorry."

She shrugged again. "It's okay. It wasn't torturous, just very boring. He doesn't own a TV."

Spike scoffed, "oh, don't **even** get me started on that."

"I'm confused, Buffy said you hang out with him, but you're saying you don't like him."

"I don't, I only 'hang' with him, as you call it, because I have to. My...ah... 'friend' Dru likes him. I have no idea why though."

"Oh, so its like when I have to go to the library and hang with Mr. Giles because Buffy has to research?"

"Yeah...something like that."

"He makes her cry."

"Giles?" Spike said shocked.

"Angel," she corrected in a voice that clearly said 'DUH!'. "she cry's a lot because of him. I don't like that. I mean its okay if **I'm** mean to her and make her cry, because its kinda like the little sister law, ya know? But **he** can't."

"I see." he was liking this girls ethics very much. There conversation was paused briefly to listen to the escalated yelling in the kitchen.

"I knew this would happen if mom found out about the whole slayer thing. That's why I never told on Buffy...well...that and it made good blackmail. It's kinda sad that it's gone now, I'm gonna have to start solely relying on what I read in her diary whenever I can get a peek at it."

"You just get better and better. It's like all the non-bitch and intelligence was purposely left of out Buffy so you could have it."

Dawn made the exception to the 'no one but me makes fun of Buffy' rule, because it was to compliment her. And everyone needs compliments now and then. She was enjoying the company of this vampire. He was talking to her like she were an adult, and equal. It was like having the sibling she wants Buffy to be. "Thank you," she said. They heard conversation sounding like it was coming to an end. "I better get back to bed," Dawn then announce. "I'll see you around."

"No, I'm leaving town after tonight and have no intentions on returning."

She frowned slightly, "Oh. If you ever do come back to Sunnydale, though, feel free to stop by. I like cocoa too. Kay?"

"Sure. It'll be a date...if by some chance I come back, which I won't."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is."

"I know you're gonna help her kill Angel, and that's good, but please make sure no one kills her, okay? Cause she's my sister and I need her around. Especially when moms not around, like when she goes away to LA for the art buying, then Buffy takes care of me."

Dammit, William the Blood, Spike, the vampire who's killed two slayers, had somehow been wrapped around the finger of the current slayers little sister, within five minutes, and had no idea how the hell it happened. "Alright, I'll do my best. And don't worry, if by some chance your mom goes away and Buffy's not around to take care of you, you'll be fine. I can tell."

"No you can't, you can't just tell those things," she challenged.

"Yes I can, even if it means I take of you myself, got it, Little Bit?"

"Yeah," she replied before doing the unexpected; she hugged him. "Goodnight Spike. You're the nicest vampire there is!"

"AM NOT!" He said highly offended. "I'm evil...very evil."

"Right, of course you are."

"Don't patronize me, Niblet."

The child giggled, "Niblet? Little Bit? What's with the names?"

"I don't actually know yours," he confessed.

"Oh. It's Dawn, but I like your names for me better. They're fun."

"I'll keep that in mind." They heard footsteps coming closer to them, so Dawn said goodnight again and headed up the stairs. Half way up, she stopped and turned back to him. "Spike, can I ask you for one more favor?"

"What is it?"

"When you're helping kill Angel, do you think you could hit him once for me?"

The vampire grinned and remember how the finger wrapping happened, "for you, I'll hit him three times," he promised.

"REALLY? Thanks! You're the best ever!"

"Damn straight."

With that, Dawn headed up to bed and Spike went back to the living room, just as Buffy and Joyce re-entered it. "Okay, you better be ready to back me up when I make my move," Buffy demanded, as Joyce still struggled to conceive what was going on. Spike agreed, and then left to get ready for the Angel beating, after all, he had to do it for two now, one for him and one for someone who could be considered his first true friend, and partner in Angel-hate, Dawn.

Finished.

* * *

A/N: Alrighty, that's that. Now that it's over, this is the part where I say you can review and let me know if you like it or not. So...ah... 'this is the part where you can review and let me know if you like it or not.' 


End file.
